tremble
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: Save the people, save them or else they'll want to know. Too bad, one looked in and saw it all.
1. Death

**tremble.**

**Summary: **Save the people, save them or else they'll want to know. Too bad, one looked in and saw.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Death, the bells ring, the sirens scream, oh death, why must you be such a mess?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blood. _Is. _**Beautiful**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Here, here,

was a girl of pink hair,

and green eyes.

Here, here,

was a monster who lived close by.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ready,_

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Set,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_t_r_e_m_b_l_e_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Be careful,_

_you might die._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the monster's eyes.  
**

* * *

In the eyes of people, you see a lot of things. You see emotions, words and actions. You see a daily life and a daily routine. Going about your daily lives, you try not to fall victim to crime and murder. Instead you try and get through your lives. And yet, when those so called criminals get into your lives, what do you do?

_Why you scream, scream. You run for your life as fast as you can, you do everything possible to stay alive no matter what, for the voice of survival and bravery, is what you need most._

**And when you scream, beg, cry, I come for you. I come to you, stare you down. I look at you, but what do I do?**

I save you. I save your life, no matter your deeds, no matter your crime, I save you.**  
**

But please do not ask me why. For I will tell you a lie.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where is the _monster_?**

* * *

The thunder roared outside as he struggled, his hands were tied to the chair that they forced him into. He could see his life about to end.

As he shut and clutched his eyes for what seemed to be the billionth time, he prayed.

_Save me God, save me, I want to live, not to die, I want to touch the sky, I want to breath as easy as before, please save me God-sama! Save me, for what I have done! Kill these men, not me! I will do anything to be rescued!_

Screams, and gun shots were heard.

The men stopped, their guns were out and they were gasping.

"Qui la baise est-ce? Lâchez votre arme, maintenant!"

"Je le pense vraiment, oh mon dieu, s'il vous plaît envoyez votre arme, ou je te tue!"

_There was a faint sound 'kssshhhhhh' as if someone's head was literally being chopped off. There were more screams and cries, but also of the enemy even begging to be saved. He smirked, at his good luck, for the intruder had not notice him but then as abrutly as they had came, he felt the blind fold come off awfully hard only to see bodies and body parts on the floor. Blood was everywhere. He also realized that someone was behind him, lightly grazing his bounds free, he turned around to see-_

__"You are free."

His prayers were answered.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Everything has a beginning, what is your's?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****_"Sakura."_

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****hiiiiiiiii?


	2. Wounds

**tremble.**

**Dedication: **to anneelovesSasuSaku

**Summary: **Save the people, save them or else they'll want to know. Too bad, one looked in and saw.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Connect **

_me_

**with**

_you._

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pause._

_Rewind._

_T_r_e_m_b_l_e_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I **_am_ a **monster**,

_So_ can **I** _kill _you?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

As I successfully do business, I am staring at the victim.

_Tied up._

He doesn't look anything like me-he has spiky black hair, and he looks like he is a very bulky kind of guy.

You know, the one your mama tells you to stay away from?

Mama...

If I had a mama, she would tell me to stay away from this kind of a guy. For guys like him, are best kept to stay away from. In fact, she would've told me a long time ago.

But I'm a monster, so it's okay for me to fall for this guy,

It's okay if he kills me, rapes me, does unspeakable things because...

_I'm a MONSTER._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Click_

_Clack_

_Click_

_Clack_

The sound of her heels coming forward, they are making echoes across the floor as she walks toward him, his eyes on her bright jade-like eyes. An approving smirk touches his face, as his prey comes closer and closer.

Finally she stops, right in front of him, there is a single light bulb, above his head. For while she is at disadvantage for her exotic hair and eyes, he knows that within the color of black, it will be at his advantage.

"Uchiha."

Her sweet child like voice is for once cold like ice stabbing the pain and glory that it can cut through as he stares back at her, that smirk is still on his face.

"Take it off."

_Follow my commands, she says. Follow thye leader, they use to say-_

"Who are you talking to?"

Her green eye twitches. His cock is twitching and itching. Her hands are shaking, sweaty. His tongue is craving but then-

**Without warning,**

_Without caution,_

Without failure,

-He leaps, and crawls, only to have their lips be touched and ravished forever, in this empty room.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**t**_r_e**m**_b_l**e** _w_i**t**_h_ m**e**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Once they get together, you _can't_ stop them.

**Even **_if_ you, **yourself** _want _the **maddness** _to_ stop.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Limbs thrashing, lips touching, hands ravishing, clothes ripping, blood dripping-yet my voice is still screaming and crying your twist name._

_Rape me master, rape me. Let's play this twisted game. I hate you-but I love you, so tell me how long are you going to keep me in this cage?_

_"Sasuke!"_

**[1]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The sirens,_

_They ring,_

_They scream,_

_But most importantly of all-_

_THEY'RE HERE!_

_"Sakura,"_

_"Sasuke,"_

_"Hn."_

_"Let's run."_

_Hand in Hand, _

_They run._

_While the sirens scream._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Teme?"_

_"Forehead!"_

_"Sakura-san!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Ugly!"_

_Guess_

_WHO?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**to annee loves SasuSaku,**

**HERE'S A CRAZY FIC FOR YOU! **

**Next Chapter: Heal,**

**Dedicated to: x~ticklemeblue**

****_"I'll kill you!"_

__Byeeeeee! 


End file.
